A New Start, 2P's Sequel
by miggytalia
Summary: They say a new start means a new beginning. For most that might be true, but it just seems like the 2P's can't leave you alone.


I had seen a lot of things. I had seen a lot of people too. As a bartender it was my civil duty to serve people their alcoholic drinks, and sometimes I was the designated therapist.

"I swear (Name), if Arthur tries to feed me another one of those damn scones I'm gonna kill him," the disgruntled Alfred took another big gulp of his beer. Alfred was a regular at my bar, he always came to my bar to gossip or talk about his feelings. Usually, he either talked about how great and heroic deed he had done or whined about his other friends.

I wiped the sticky wooden bar top with a wet rag, "Just let him bake Alfred. It's what he likes to do." I was no stranger to any of the Americans friends, allies, and enemies. Everyone came to hang out at my bar so I came to know them. Alfred glared, "(Name), you don't understand. His food will make you sick, you would have to be hospitalized."

I laughed at his statement, "What do you mean it would make me sick? Do you think he poisons it?" I scoffed. Alfred's lips twisted, "He probably mistakes rat poison for baking powder." I gave him a wary stare, "You should probably remove the rat poison from the kitchen premises so that doesn't happen."

Alfred blinked, "Good point. I'm going to go do that right away." I gave him his tab, which he payed for, before he was out the door. I sighed and began washing his glass.

_Alfred should probably buy Arthur a cook book, or at least get Francis to teach them a few things, _I thought to myself.

I usually closed the bar at midnight, but it obviously wasn't going to get busy any time soon. After sweeping and mopping the floor, I closed up for the night. It was only eleven, but I was tired and ready to get home. Unfortunately, my bar was located in a sketchy part of town where the street lamps seemed to never work.

I began walking towards my crappy apartment. One step outside and I feel how unsettling the outside was. There were no laughs of neighborhood kids creating havoc from the shadows, no alcoholics throwing bottles at walls or on the streets. It was silent. I walked briskly around the corner, almost running to my door. I sighed in relief and began searching for my keys.

Suddenly a pair of arms slammed beside my head trapping me from behind. I could feel their hot heavy breath down my neck. "There's no one around to hear you scream," a familiar but gruff voice whispered . "I wasn't planning on it," I retorted, trying to stay calm.

"That's the (Name) I know." I sucked in, my lungs felt like they would pop at any moment. I was becoming uncomfortably hot and my hands felt clammy. My heart was drumming in my ears and the door in front of me became blurry.

"What do you want?" my voice came out shaky and vulnerable. The man was quiet for what felt like forever before he whispered, "I just wanted to warn you that we are here, and you should watch your back." My brows knitted together. We? Who are the _we? _I had a million questions racing through my mind.

The shadow cast by the mysterious man backed off from the door. I took this opportunity to sneak a look at him, all I saw were glowing red eyes. The rest of him was a shadow of a man. He turned around and began walking down the sidewalk towards the shadows. I frowned, a simple threat of by unknown party that I had apparently pissed off was not a sufficient scare tactic.

Gathering back my balls I yelled at the man, "Hey what's your name?" The man stopped. Thanks to the nearby lamp, I could finally get a look at the stranger. He had brownish hair and tan skin. The way he styled his hair immediately reminded you of how Alfred styled his own. His build was also almost exactly the same as his as well.

"The name is Al doll-face," he said without turning around, " and you better remember it because you'll be screaming it." I was about to ask him what he meant but he had already faded into the darkness.

I quickly shoved my key into the lock and hustled myself inside. I wasn't usually one to be shaken by some random strangers, but there was something different about that Al guy. It was like I had stepped into the twilight zone and there was no coming back. In the midst of me being terrified and confused I had checked every possible hiding spot in my apartment and all the locks. It was a good thing that my shitty apartment was on ground level and easily to escape. On the downside it _was _a shitty apartment for a reason. That meant that the windows were fragile and the locks weren't up to date. Not to mention the only type of security I had was a hand gun.

I decided to skip the shower just in case. Damn my parents for allowing me to watch horror movies at such a young age. There really wasn't any 'safe' place to sleep, but I wasn't about to let that guy scare me from sleeping comfortably in my own bed. I changed into my pajamas and settled into my bed. It wasn't long till I was snoring, but I kept my gun under my pillow just in case. Everything I did was 'just in case'.

The next morning I actually woke up in my own bed. I sighed with relief. That Al guy was probably just some drunk who got me mixed up with his ex-girlfriend or something. The guy was a jerk and intimidating, no wonder his girlfriend probably left him.

I made my morning beverage and sat on the couch in my make shift living room slash kitchen. That's when I noticed that my door was slightly ajar. I reached over the table and grabbed a knife before slowing heading to the door. Cautiously, I opened the door. To my surprise a tray filled with perfectly iced blue and pink cupcakes sat with a letter on top.

I glanced around outside to make sure nobody would try to rush me. Swiftly I swooped down to grab the tray and close the door. My mother had always told me not to eat food I was unsure about; no one I knew actually made cupcakes other than maybe Francis, and I haven't talked to him in awhile so he had no reason to make them and drop them off. I shrugged and threw them into the trash.

The note that came with it seemed safe. I ripped open the light pink envelope and unfolded the piece of paper.

**_I am coming for you poppet! Enjoy the cupcakes.._**

_A/N: I'm back! I hope this is a good start to the new 2P! story.. It's a real big change up for me. It's still a reader insert, but it will be as if you are __experiencing it for yourself. I love all of you and please... DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! _

_Also I recommend you listen to the Crosses album while reading this story. I am almost literally basing this story off of their songs.. Sort of. It will set the mood. I hope everyone enjoyed it :)! _


End file.
